X-Force Vol 3 15
, (Story) | NextIssue = (Title) , (Story) | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Clayton Crain | Inker1_1 = Clayton Crain | Colourist1_1 = Clayton Crain | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Quotation = Horseman. You have spared my life. An act I would have once considered a sign of weakness. Perhaps one day we will see which of us is truly the strongest. But today, we both go to the same place, to do the same thing. I suggest we kill my child Stryfe together. | Speaker = Apocalypse | StoryTitle1 = Messiah War (Chapter 5) | Synopsis1 = Hope is surprised to see that Stryfe looks just like Cable and presumes the maniac to be him. However, Warpath shouts that it's not him. He breaks free of his bonds and attacks Stryfe, only to be quickly subdued. He then turns his eye back on Hope, wondering what makes her so "special." Then suddenly, Bishop blasts him from behind, having been conserved energy and channeling it through his nuclear powered arm, planning on completing his desire to kill her. Hope manages to evade Bishop's attacks but stops to try and wake up Warpath. Bishop then grabs her by the hair, declaring that once, years ago, he had the chance to end all this but hesitated and declares it would not happen again. But before he could complete his task, However, Stryfe encases him in a forcefield, before using his telekinesis to tear apart his mech arm. Elsewhere in the city, Deadpool is constantly complaining ,despite the situation he and X-Force is in; X-23 threatens to cut off his tongue if he doesn't shut up. Vanisher urges Deadpool to listen. Then suddenly, he starts barfing, the side-effects of the time devices. They approach a Celestial ship, which Domino recognizes as Apocalypse's. As they make their way inside, Deadpool informs them that he is linked to Stryfe, who is seeing through his eyes but it also works vise-versa; Stryfe is going to kill their teammates. Cable is before Stryfe, with Hope on his lap. Original fights against clone, using his telepathy to shield Wolverine and Elixir's presence, who perform a sneak attack. The latter using his powers to slowly kill Stryfe. However, the despot refused to accept death and used his powers to subdue his enemies, before forcing Elixir to heal him. He declares that they are all weak, for in the Age of Stryfe, only the strong survive. At the Adirondacks, Warren is trying to remind himself of who he is and seemingly succeeds, only to transform into Archangel, determined to make Apocalypse pay. He comes before his weakened, dying former master, declaring that he is no longer strong. Apocalypse asks his Horsemen to kill him, as is his purpose to cull the weak to ensure the strong survive. Archangel, turning back into Warren, refuses to, declaring that despite all the ancient mutant had done to him, he will not kill and hands him his metal feather. Absorbing them, Apocalypse is rejuvenated, touched by Warren's ct of mercy, which he would have considered weakness. He proposes that they kill his child Stryfe together. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Stryfe's Citadel ** Prosh/Ship (Earth-80521) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}